thegamerloverfandomcom-20200214-history
YTP - War of the Slim Henchmens (RWBY Chibi X SMG4 Parody)
YTP - War of the Slim Henchmens (RWBY Chibi X SMG4 Parody) is a YouTube Poop created by TheGamerLover, the parody combines both RWBY Chibi's episode Prank War from 3rd season and SMG4's War of the Fat Italians 2017 video. An EXTEND edition has been relased on May 18th, 2019. Summary Emerald and Mercury decides to have a proper War of the Fat Italians called "War of the Slim Henchmens". Plot The video starts with Mercury Black strumming his bass guitar while Emerald Sustrai looks at her scroll, this first one complains that it's been OVER 9000!!! forevers since they did a YouTube Poop, on which Emmy replies that it has passed only fifteen minutes (Allusion to the time that has passed when TheGamerLover last made a RWBY Chibi YouTube Poop and immediately made another one one month later). Then Mercury got the stupid idea of imitate SMG4's War of the Fat Italians anual video, Emerald agrees and both of them decides to face each other. The duo is later seen in the Donkey Kong boxing ring, along with Nintendofan997 on a cloud, Emerald and Mercury start fighting before the match starts with Mercury "Hadouken-ed " by Emerald. War of the Slim Henchmens logo appears. First Challenge (EXTEND Version) The first challenge is who can survive Yang Xiao Long's horrible jokes longer. The very instant Yang tells her first joke, both contestants' heads explode simultaneously. Much to her dismay. Winner: Draw Second Challenge (First in the normal version) The second challenge is who can eat the most tacos from Shopkeep's Taco Stand. Emerald starts to eat the tacos and in the end, she eats 182 tacos, a few seconds later she got a heart attack and died because she becomed morbidly obese after her turn. Mercury scoffs at her performace and opens his mouth impossibly wide and devours the entire stand (and Shopkeep) in a single gulp; eating 7,324,654 tacos in total. Winner: Mercury Black Third Challenge (Second in the normal version) The third challenge is who can scare Neptune with overrated crap. Neptune walks out of his dorm room. Suddenly, he spots Dragon Ball Super on the ground, causing him to tense up, before glancing at it disapointingly. Immediately he grabs the doorframe when notices multiple craps in the hallway, causing him to gasp in fear. Emerald and Mercury peek from around the corner at the end of the hallway. Winner: Emerald Sustrai (Since Mercury only puts Dragon Ball Super and she added Pokemon Sun and Moon's Anime, Ben 10 (2016), PowerPuff Girls (2016), Teen Titans GO!, Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Thundercats Roar to make it much scarier) Fourth Challenge (EXTEND Version) The fourth challenge is who can keep their hat around "Soldier" the longest. Emerald ran to the bathroom and "Soldier" show she up in the toilet. Emerald ran out the bathroom and Jaune came asking WTF. Mercury decided to buy some shit, porn and weapons and "Soldier" knocks Shopkeep out leaving Mercury to become Daishinkan Mastered Mercury Black and burn him with his powers to finally run away. Emerald went around the road to find a telephone and "Soldier" disguise himself as a telephone. She notices Soldier's disguise and hits him. Mercury then saw Cinder yelling for help. Excited, Mercury asks what's wrong, but it turns out to be "Soldier" in disguise, upon which he rapes Mercury and throws his dead body near Emerald and jumps to rape her immediately, killing Emerald too. Winner: Emerald Sustrai (Disregarding Spy tackling her at the very end) Fifth Challenge (Third in the normal version) The fifth challenge is I dare you to put glue on Torchwick's hat, he puts on his hat and cane. He tries to adjust his hat, but it's stuck. When he tries to remove his hat, he accidentally rip off his head, killing himself. Emerald and Mercury peek from a doorway while Torchwick's severed head falls near them. Winner: Mercury Black (Since he put glue in Torchwick's hat before Emerald) Sixth Challenge (Fourth in the normal version) The sixth challenge is The YTP fist, Yang is seen facing off against a Beowolf. She prepares to fire Ember Celica, but confetti shoots out and YouTube Poop noises are heard. Yang fires her gauntlets a couple more times, only for more confetti and 2009 YTP shit to shoot out. The Beowolf stands back up intimidatingly, pounces and attacks Yang while Emerald and Mercury peek from behind nearby bushes watching Yang dying as the Beowolf rips her body parts with his fangs, causing a bloodbath near the place. Winner: Emerald Sustrai (Since she hacked Yang's gauntlets) Seventh Challenge (EXTEND Version) The seventh challenge is who has the best pick up line. Mercury begins with something classic, and Emerald jumps to memes. Mercury proceeds to offer rides on his "PINGAS EXPRESS", and Emerald makes the subway-footlong joke. Mercury tells Toadette that she's adopted, Emerald calls Johnny a parking ticket, and finally, Mercury compares Mitsuru to a doorknob, before losing the metaphor and yelling "GIMME DAT BUTT". Winner: Emerald Sustrai Eighth Challenge (EXTEND Version) The eighth challenge is who can make Platinum the Trinity popular. Mercury makes an advertisement for people to main her if they're real BlazBlue fans, also because she is KneeCaps' favourite character in the franchise. Emerald markets Platinum as a cleaning rag. An advertisement continuously shows BlazBlue characters cleaning objects like roofs, floor, and much more. It ends with an offended Platinum the Trinity screaming for someone (Maybe KneeCaps) to call 911. Winner: Emerald Sustrai BONUS ROUND The bonus round is to Survive Unholy Pyrrha and Cinder Hyenard long enough, Emerald is seen quite calmed while Mercury is mad and yelling like Pyrrha. Winner: Emerald Sustrai Final Challenge The final challenge is to make Cinder play Doki Doki Literature Club, Cinder Fall is seen walking until she notices a Date Sim game. She starts playing the game, enjoying Act 1. She then gets an irritable expression when she sees Monika being suspicious. She sets her on fire and it disintegrates to ashes, but Monika survived and reappeared in a corner looking at us. She eventually went to the part of "I gently opened the door" and sees Sayori hanging, she then plays Act 2 and enrages after some jumpscares. Emerald and Mercury are behind a boulder laughing together. They then overhear Cinder yelling Mercury's name, his eyes widen while Emerald giggles. Suddenly, a small flame is launched and hits Mercury in his face, burning him to death. Emerald looks on happily and calls herself "Prank Queen". The winner of the War of the Slim Henchmen is debatable based on your perspective. The video then ends. In the EXTEND version, there's a teaser of Memes Infinity War after the end of the video, announcing that the movie may be relased sometime in 2019. Transcript In a space of pure whiteness, Monika appears and says that the YouTube Poop isn't working to then call us bitch. The giant blocky title and a certain rose emblem drop from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team RWBY pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: "''RWBY CHIBI"!'' ---- Mercury Black is seen strumming his bass guitar while Emerald Sustrai looks at her scroll. Mercury: I'm'I. Mercury: I'm'I. Mercury: M'I. so bored! It's been OVER 9000!!! forevers since we did YouTube Poops! Emerald: It's been fifteen minutes... Mercury: Fak U. Suddenly, Mercury's eyes widen. Mercury: I've got a great idea! Let's have a war! Emerald looks up, suddenly interested. Emerald: Mercury, maybe you aren't as dumb as you look. The screen turns black for a few moments, an explosion appears and the duo introduces themselves in an epic way, Emerald greets her fans in the ring as Mercury arrives with swag. Mercury: Haha! It's your boy! X': Are you readyyyyyyy!!!??? ''Emerald and Mercury punches the one each other when doing weird noises, X look at them disappointed. '''BBTAG Female Announcer: CAN'T ESCAPE FROM CROSSING FATE! FIGHT!. X looks at the screen keeping his serious face, then Mercury flies out of the ring after being beaten by his partner. Emerald: HADOUKEN! BBTAG Female Announcer: ASTRAL FINISH! Mercury: Uagh! Mah peeenis! The logo of the War of the Slim Henchmen appears and then the first challenge. 1ST CHALLENGE: WHO CAN SURVIVE YANG'S TERRIBLE JOKES LONGER? Yang stands in the spotlight of a dimly-lit comedy bar, performing her stand-up routine in front of an audience consisting of Emerald and Mercury. Yang: Did you hear about the teacher at Beacon who wears an eye patch? I heard they had to let him go. Turns out he only had one "pupil"! Emerald and Mercury's heads explodes simultaneously, Yang look at their dead bodies for a while. Yang: Assholes. 2ND CHALLENGE: WHO CAN EAT THE MOST TACOS FROM SHOPKEEP'S TACO STAND? :Waluiiigiiii. :s Taco Staaaaannnnd.'' '''Emerald: HAHAH! Check this fuckin' shit out! Emerald prepares to eat with swag, she jumps to the table and eats as much Tacos as she can. Shopkeep: WAOAOAO! After some more eating, a bloated Emerald Sustrai walks around and belch before she got a heart attack. Emerald: Any you one of eeeh...*Burp* Everyone...damnit...(Dies) Mercury: You such a SHIT player. Mercury prepares himself to eat and open his mouth as much as he can and eats the entire Taco Stand (and Shopkeep included). Mercury: Thank you very much! Thank you! Thank you! 3RD CHALLENGE: WHO CAN SCARE NEPTUNE WITH OVERRATED CRAP? Neptune Vasilias is seen walking out of his dorm room. Suddenly, he spots Dragon Ball Super on the ground, causing him to tense up, before glancing at it disapointingly. Neptune: Hm. Ha ha, very funny guys. (he sneaks past the crap to find more crap) Whoa! AH! AH! Neptune grabs the doorframe when notices multiple crappy shows in the hallway, causing him to gasp in fear. Emerald and Mercury peek from around the corner at the end of the hallway. Mercury: (snickering) Playing on this shit, classic maneuver. 4TH CHALLENGE: WHO CAN KEEP THEIR "HAT" AROUND SOLDIER THE LONGEST? "Soldier": YOU THERE! YOU WILL GIVE ME THAT "HAT"! I WANT THAT "HAT"! Both Emerald and Mercury screams and ran away scared. Emerald hides herself inside a building's bathroom. Emerald: (Scared) He'll never find me in here! After finishing that line, Spy appears in the toilet. "Soldier": Hello again! Emerald: (Scared) AH!! OH MY GOD!!! "Soldier": I'm going to pull a crap out of your ass!! Jaune Arc appears and watchs Emerald running outside the bathroom and the building. Emerald: OH MY GOD!!! AH!!! Jaune: Dafaq? Jaune enters the bathroom and finds "Soldier" who was ready to rape him. "Soldier": (O-S) Oh hello! Jaune screams as he's losing his virginity out screen and his "Chibi Owned Countdown" appears. Meanwhile, Mercury Black is seen in a shop buying things. Mercury: Hi! I'd like to buy this toxic "now canon" shit i mean ship, (Puts a pic of Bumblebee ship in the table) and porn of Cinder (Puts the porn in the table) and this Circus Clown for protection. (Puts Daishinkan Mastered Goku in the table) Suddenly, Shopkeep is beated up by "Soldier". "Soldier": No. Mercury: AAAAAHHHHHH! "Soldier": GIMMIE MAI "HAT", HIPPIE!!!!!! Mercury: Noo. Fuck you! Mercury touches Goku and becomes Daishinkan Mastered Mercury Black, he burns Spy and ran away. "Soldier": OH MAI BEEG PHAT PEE-NIS IS ON FIRE!!!!!!! Meanwhile, Emerald is looking around a street. Emerald: Hmm...he doesn't seem to be around...i'll use this time to call for help! Emerald walk to a phone cab just to find "Soldier" disguised as a telephone. "Soldier": Beep beep boop. I am a telephone! Emerald look at him amused and kicks him in the balls before she leave. "Soldier": OH MAI AMERICAN TEABAGS! Meanwhile, Mercury walks around the road happily demo... Cinder?: AAHHH! MERCURY?! Help me!!! Mercury got excited that Cinder is considering him and walks near her. Mercury: Oooohhhh! Mamma mia! What is it!? :D :D :D Cinder turns around and reveals to be "Soldier" in disguise. "Soldier": Am i a pretty girl! Mercury screams in panic and got raped, his dead body is later thrown near Emerald who watchs him dripping blood through the anal happily. Emerald: aHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! "Soldier" jumps and rapes Emerald too. 5TH CHALLENGE: I DARE YOU TO PUT GLUE ON TORCHWICK'S HAT Roman Torchwick is seen putting on his hat and cane. He tries to adjust his hat, but it's stuck. Torchwick: Ngh! What- Torchwick's head is removed from his body, killing him as a headless Roman Torchwick's corpse drop blood from his neck. Emerald and Mercury peek from a doorway as Torchwick's head falls near them. Emerald: (Giggles) My turn. 6TH CHALLENGE: THE YTP FIST Yang Xiao Long is seen facing off against a Beowolf. She prepares to fire Ember Celica, but confetti shoots out and a YTP noises are heard. BBTAG Female Announcer: CAN'T ESCAPE FROM CROSSING FATE! FIGHT!. The King: Mah boi. Yang: That's more festive than I remember... Yang fires her gauntlets a couple more times, only for more confetti and YouTube Poop shit to shoot out. The Beowolf stands back up intimidatingly. Dr.Eggman: PINGAS! M.Bison: Yesh! Yang: Uh... call it a draw? (Chuckles nervously) The Beowolf pounces and kills Yang while Emerald and Mercury peek from behind nearby bushes. Mercury: The old switcharoo. 7TH CHALLENGE: WHO HAS THE BEST PICK-UP LINE? The duo is seen trying to conquest their opposite gender targets with some memes and stuff. Mercury: (To Yuzuriha) Hello. My name is Mercury. But you can call me...(Put his sunglasses) Anytaaaaaame. Gangnam Style plays Emerald: (To Theodore) Hey angel! U DA SEXEI! Mercury: (To Abigail) Hey stinky! Wanna go for a ride on Mercury's (Shows his robotic dick) PINGAS Express? Abigail starts walking away from Mercury. Emerald: (To Chrom) Do you work at Subway? Cuz you just gave me a footlong. (Puts her sunglasses) WOOOOOOHHHH!!! Mercury: (To Toadette) You're adopted! :D Emerald: (To Johnny) Are you a parking ticket? You got fine...written all over you. Mercury: (To Thiccsuru) Hey are you a kno- a sto- a doorknoob? Because i wanna unlock my...wait...ah-umm... Mercury: GIMMIE THAT BUTT!!! 8TH CHALLENGE: WHO CAN MAKE PLATINUM THE TRINITY THE MOST POPULAR BLAZBLUE CHARACTER? Platinum: Oh boy! This is the best idea i've ever seen! The screen shows an advertisement which has a picture of Platinum the Trinity. Mercury: See? I'm a fucking genius! :D :D :D Near them, Emerald is thinking on how to make it better than Mercury's. Emerald: Hmm...there has to be a better way... Then. Emerald got an idea... Do you have sticky stains in your carpet or need to shiny up that sword of your? Introducing: "PLATINUM THE TRINITY". Kokonoe goes close Platinum and grabs her to use her to clean Tager. Platinum: What? (Gets quickly grabbed and used to clean Tager) OH MY GOD MY HEAD IS BURNING!!! It's a clean and efficient cleaning rag and it can spick and span everything. Kokonoe: Fantastic! Made from only the best materials you can find in a dumpster. Many BlazBlue characters are seen using her for their cleaning. Kagura inserts her inside his anus to clean it like toilet paper as she screams in horror. Just dunk it to wherever you want and start wiping! Clean your walls, toilets, roofs and uh...miscellaneous...Damn just look at that shine! Michael Rosen: Noice. You have the power with PLATINUM THE TRINITY! Platinum: Somebody call 911! BONUS ROUND!: SURVIVE UNHOLY SCREAM PYRRHA AND CINDER HYENARD LONG ENOUGH Mercury: Mamma f**ker! Emerald is seen quite calmed while Mercury is mad and yelling like Pyrrha. FINAL CHALLENGE: MAKE CINDER PLAY DOKI DOKI LITERATURE CLUB Cinder Fall is seen walking until she notices a Date Sim game." Cinder: Doki Doki? I- I want that! She starts playing the game, enjoying Act 1. She then gets an irritable expression when she sees Monika being suspicious. She sets her on fire and it disintegrates to ashes, but Monika survived and reappeared in a corner looking at us. She eventually went to the part of "I gently opened the door" and sees Sayori hanging, she then plays Act 2 and enrages after some jumpscares. Cinder: What the fracklety-frick? Who's responsible for this trick?! Emerald and Mercury are behind a boulder laughing together. Cinder's voice is heard. Cinder: Mercury!!! Mercury's eyes widen while Emerald giggles. Mercury: Wait, what?! Suddenly, a small flame is launched and hits Mercury in his face, burning him to death. Emerald looks on happily. Emerald: Prank queen. Big Man Tyrone is seen laughing and clapping at the video. Big Man Tyrone: What a wonderful video! (Laughing) Now for the big questions! (Laughing) Who did it better? (Laughing) You decide!(Laughing) PINGAS! Characters *Mercury Black (Dies) *Emerald Sustrai *Nintendofan997 (Debut) *Yang Xiao Long (Dies) *Shopkeep *Neptune Vasilias *Cinder Fall *Roman Torchwick (Dies) *Beowolf *Pyrrha Nikos *Cinder Hyenard (Debut) *Monika *Yuri (Dies) *Natsuki (Dies) *Sayori (Dies) *Big Man Tyrone (Debut) EXTEND Version Exclusive Characters *Jaune Arc *Spy (Disguised as Soldier, Debut) *Blake Belladonna (Cameo) *Goku (Cameo) *Yuzuriha (Debut) *Theodore (Debut) *Abigail *Chrom (Debut) *Toadette (Debut) *Johnny Sfondi (Debut) *Thiccsuru Kirijo (Debut) *Platinum the Trinity *Jin Kisaragi (Debut) *Noel Vermillion (Debut) *Hakumen (Debut) *Kononoe Mercury (Debut) *Iron Tager (Debut) *Ragna the Bloodedge (Debut) *Tsubaki Yayoi (Debut) *Konoe Ayatsuki Mercury (Debut) *Mitsuyoshi (Debut) *Kagura Mutsuki (Debut) *Michael Rosen (Debut) Songs *RWBY Chibi Intro Theme *Rocky Balboa theme (John X Remix) *Heartful Cry (In Mayonaka Arena) (Aigis' Theme) - Persona 4 Arena/Persona 4 Arena Ultimax/BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle *Slot Machine - Super Mario 3D World *Waluigi's Taco Stand Theme - SiivaGunner *It's Tricky - SSX *Lost Horizon - Highlander *Armed Boss - Super Mario RPG *Gracie Grace - Animal Crossing *Latin Lesson - Spongebob Squarepants *Unseen Entities (Merkava's Theme) - Under Night In-Birth *Option House Theme - Mario Party 1 *Gangnam Style - Psy *Goomba Village - Paper Mario 64 *Wii Shop Theme *Take On Me - A-Ha *Trailer! - Doki Doki Literature Club *Sayo-Nara - Doki Doki Literature Club *War of the Fat Italians 2017 Rap Battle Theme Song - SMG4 *Avengers Infinity War Trailer 1 Theme - Marvel Studios Gallery Trivia *This video may have convinced Arc System Works to add Emerald in the newest Leak in BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle's 1.5 patch. Category:Videos Category:2018 Videos Category:2019 Videos Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Feat SMG4 Category:Videos Where Cinder's Faction Loses In The End Category:Videos Where Cinder Loses In The End Category:Videos Where Jaune Loses In The End Category:Videos Where Mercury Loses In The End Category:Videos Where Mercury Dies In The End Category:Videos Where Emerald Wins In The End Category:Videos Where Emerald Dies Category:Videos Where Yang Loses In The End Category:Videos Where Yang Dies In The End Category:Videos Where Beowolf Wins In The End Category:Videos Where Torchwick Loses In The End Category:Videos Where Torchwick Dies In The End Category:Videos Where Spy Wins In The End Category:Videos Where Neptune Loses In The End Category:Videos Where Shopkeep Loses In The End Category:Videos Where Platinum The Trinity Loses In The End Category:Videos Where Monika Wins In The End Category:Videos Where Yuri Loses In The End Category:Videos Where Yuri Dies In The End Category:Videos Where Natsuki Loses In The End Category:Videos Where Natsuki Dies In The End Category:Videos Where Sayori Loses In The End Category:Videos Where Sayori Dies In The End Category:RWBY Category:RWBY Chibi Category:Videos Where Cinder's Faction Wins In The End Category:YouTube Poops